jemfandomcom-20200214-history
Morvania
Morvania is a location in the Jem animated series. It is a fictional, sovereign city-state located along a European riviera. Morvania is a principality governed under a constitutional monarchy, with Princess Adriana as head of state. Overview Morvania is a small, fictional microstate in Europe residing near the ocean. It is governed in the form of a principality, with Princess Adriana being the head state. Heirs to the throne must wait until they reach adulthood (18 years) before being instated with their rightful monarchic titles of king or queen. The coat of arms of the royal family of Morvania is a blue heraldic shield with a winged, yellow dragon facing left. The country's main productivity and infrastructure probably originates from its diverse rural and sea activities, for the most part. Geography Morvania is situated along the shore of an undisclosed European riviera. It is perhaps one of the smallest countries in the world, with its airport comprising a notable stretch of the total country's extension. The country is surrounded by woods and snow-covered mountains on one side, and by sea on the other. Beyond the most urbanized areas, many extensions of land can be seen, where rural activities are most probably carried out. A small rocky cliff separated from the city and near the airport, is the place where the castle has been erected and which proudly overlooks toward the rest of the country. The sea that surrounds Morvania goes inland through a natural channel that forms a lake beyond the cliff where the castle dwells. Architecture Most of Morvania's buildings date from long ago, perhaps from the middle to the end of the 19th century. Most houses share the same Victorian-era style, with walls painted in white and red tiled ceilings. The overall aspect of the city appears to be reminiscent of a time long past, with some cathedrals and the castle being constructed in Gothic style. The city is mostly comprised of narrow paved streets and alleyways, which go up the hills as one gets closer to the mountains. Morvania has most likely undergone through some changes to adapt it to the necessities of the modern era. The city counts with a market district near its center, where vendors can set up their stands every morning to sell their products throughout the day. At evening, the place is ideal for a night walk with friends or perhaps a sweetheart. Landmarks Even if small, Morvania has a few interesting places for tourists to visit. First, foreign visitors may opt on lodging at the sumptuous Hotel Victor, a big and luxurious inn constructed in a Baroque style, surrounded by vast gardens and an exquisitely crafted fountain. Then there is the marketplace, where all kinds of season's products and other trinkets can be purchased, or, as evening approaches, where tourists can take a night walk and enjoy the cozy atmosphere provided by the many historic buildings that conform the city. The castle is yet another point of interest tourists just cannot let pass by. Constructed in Gothic style and erected at the top of a cliff, it provides an excellent view of the city below. The castle counts with a theater where concerts and theatrical plays are performed regularly. Gallery Morvania - 02.png Morvania - 03.png Morvania - 05.png|The marketplace Morvania - 04.png Morvania - 09.png|A winged, yellow dragon is the emblem of Morvania's royal family Jem - The Princess and the Singer - 01.png Trivia *Morvania was probably inspired by real-life small European countries (some of which in fact reside near the ocean), like Monaco or Luxembourg. Category:Locations